


Hiccups From The Future

by alldenspa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldenspa/pseuds/alldenspa
Summary: Story idea by anubarack@tumblr. If you like my writing, please follow me on tumblr (username alldenspa). I'm not active here and post most of my works there. Thank you.Collage Roommate AU. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Nicholas North was a large man with massive hands and an impressive beard who always looked like he didn’t quite belong into the sleek business suits he needed to wear for his job, but apart from his astonishing appearance he really was extraordinarily normal, and in a good way ― The successful owner of a toy factory, fantastic at dinner parties, and a kind father. His son, however ― he was quite something else. Jack, who in loving memory of his late mother went by Frost as his last name instead of North, had always been a bit different. He was the kind of kid that would sit at the window of the last row, never paying attention and always seeming a bit off. And it wasn’t because Jack was stupid or had a hard time concentrating, indeed he was very clever. But there was something strange going on in his head from time to time.

As long as he could remember, Jack had shown a tendency _to just know things_. Not in the sense of book knowledge, but he would simply walk down the street or sit in his room and suddenly realize something, as if remembering a distant memory that he had merely forgotten and which was now coming back. Except of course that the things he would realize were not concerned with the past ― much rather the future.

When Jack was seven, his mother died ― And he had known, down to the exact time when it happened. On his twelfth birthday, Jack’s father inherited the toy factory from his own father, and again Jack had told him it would happen that very morning at breakfast. When Jack entered High School, things got out of control. He would stop studying for the tests because he knew anyway which grade he was going to get, not even mentioning the answers to every question on every test. In his sophomore year he started a small business selling those test answers to clueless first-years. Everything was fantastic for Jack. He got his first date with the school’s top scene girl when he ‘casually walked by her’ in the library, knowing she would in that very moment drop all her books, slam her toe into the leg of a nearby desk, and definitely need somebody to catch her gently before she hit the floor ― And Jack was there just in time. They didn’t stay a couple for very long, of course. But it was worth it for Jack, and the fact that he saw her last text coming two weeks in advance did a great deal to help him get through it. He didn’t take long to catch the next girl after that, anyway.

However, at the time that Jack moved out to go to college, he had long noticed that his unbelievable skills were somewhat fading. In fact, he almost didn’t pass the final exams for graduating High School because for the first time in three years, he didn’t know the answers to every question just like that. It was a bit concerning to him, but luckily nobody ever noticed anything. Not even Jack’s father, from whom Jack had successfully tried to keep his ‘skills’ secret for his whole life, looked at his sudden drop in grades and just guessed that the exams were ‘probably a bit difficult this year’. Luckily, Jack got into the college he wanted ― That was one of the things he had known for almost a year. But apart from that, he really had a hard time ‘realizing’ anything these days. Not the number of his room in the college dormitory, not the name of his professors ― Nothing.

Except for one tiny, but very concerning thing. He was sitting on his bed, laptop booting up and ready to play some game or other, when it happened. As usual, it felt as if remembering something ― _There was a boy, about his age, waiting for him somewhere._ Surprised at the sudden sensation, Jack looked up from his laptop and tried to recall more. Was it one of his friends? In his mind’s eye, Jack couldn’t clearly see the boy’s face. He was entering college ― The same college as Jack. Yes, that much was clear. In fact, they were sharing a room! Jack smiled, satisfied. So that would be the kid he had to share his room with. The info certainly came a bit late, but better late than never, he thought. Jack wanted to return his attention to the game, but there was something else about this young man trying to enter his mind. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, expecting it to be some random info about his clothes, or his pets, or the name of his aunt from overseas, something like that. But when it finally hit him, it wasn’t any of those, and Jack jerked up in his bed, eyes wide open.

“What??” he shouted out to himself in surprise. “What do you mean, _boyfriend_??”


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. North knocked at the door to Jack’s room.

“Is there problem, son?” he asked with the heavy Russian accent he had never quite gotten rid of. “What are you shouting? Boybands? You like?”

He opened the door, revealing his genuinely astonished face. “Is bit surprising! I would―”

“No! What, I― No!” said Jack quickly, blushing. He shook his head hastily, trying to wrangle free of the image of the mysterious _boyfriend_ that was stuck in there like honey. And accompanied by the same sweet and warm feeling as honey, now that he thought about it. How disgusting.

“It’s nothing,” he continued, returning his eyes to his father, “I was just surprised about―”

He pointed at the computer, unsure what to say.

Mr. North smiled. “Very good. Is misunderstanding ― Carry on.”

He closed the door behind him and Jack could her his steps down the hall. For a moment, he didn’t know what to think about all this. Surely it was just as his father had said: A misunderstanding. For sure, there was no way he could ever― No, definitely not. What a thought!

 

The next few days went by without any further sign of the strange vision about the _boyfriend_. Jack was getting ready to move out ― College would be starting in one week, and he was still staying at his dad’s because he had struggled to find a cheap ticket for so long. Being the proud citizen of what might be called an island nation, Jack always had problems travelling because wherever he wanted to go, he always needed to go by plane or ferry. So it was a choice between cheap and comfortable.

In the end, he managed to _know_ that Northern Airlines had a special offer coming up, and he snatched a real bargain that would get him to his college just in time. Mr. North was out on business on the day Jack left, but luckily the Hamada siblings from next door offered to get him to the airport.

“You sure this will be enough clothes?” asked Tadashi with a concerned frown as he hurled Jack’s tiny suitcase into the back of his car. He was the older one of the siblings, already finished with college and the proud owner of what he called ‘a beautiful car’ when in reality it was more like ‘the remnants of a car’.

“Absolutely,” replied Jack with a sweeping gesture of his hand, “I know there’s a winter sale coming up where I’m going― I mean, I heard about it. I’ll just buy my stuff there.” He closed the rusty car door behind him and Tadashi started the engine.

“Good call. Those Berkians have the better fashion sense anyway,” added Tadashi. “Speaking of Berk, my moderately smart brother here―” He gestured to the back seat, where his brother Hiro was sitting, eyes fixed to his Gameboy and humming the Tetris theme, “―Said he had something to tell you about it, isn’t that right?”

Hiro looked up with a deliberately shocked expression. “Rude! I’m not ― What the heck?” Tadashi just shrugged with a chuckle. Hiro put aside the Gameboy and leant forward.

“There was a boy on the tech fair that I went to last week,” he said with an exaggeratedly mysterious voice. “He was from Berk.”

Jack turned around in his seat, confused. “Yeah, and?”

“He was smart,” added Hiro.

Jack opened his mouth but couldn’t decide what to say. “Yes, but― What does that have to do with―”

Hiro fell back into his seat and picked up the Gameboy again. “He was there to present a robotics project he’s doing, nothing I hadn’t seen before but at least he was cute, I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you because if you’re going to the same college as him, perhaps you’re smarter than we thought after all.”

“Now wait a second, I never said―” started Tadashi with an offended frown, but Hiro only waved dismissively with his hand. Tadashi saw it in the rearview mirror and took a deep breath.

“Uhm, tell me―” said Jack slowly, suddenly recalling the strange and slightly concerning vision he had had a week earlier, “Did this boy have brown hair and a large nose with those terrible nerd glasses, by any chance?”

Hiro looked up. “Yeah, you know him?” he asked, eyebrows raised. From his Gameboy came an artificial jingle signaling Game Over.

Jack turned back around in his seat, clearing his throat quickly. “No, I just― saw him on a photo somewhere. Yes, a photo.” Why did he have to remember this awkward thing now all of a sudden, he thought.

“No wonder,” replied Hiro, “The boy’s a prodigy. If you want an expert’s opinion, he’s probably a handful in private because he’s so successful with his research projects.”

“Hiro, you’re fourteen,” said Tadashi.

“Those aren’t mutually exclusive, my moderately smart brother,” replied Hiro.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now arriving on platform two: The Cloudjumper Express from Berk International Airport.”

With a sigh of relief, Jack stepped out of the train, dropping his suitcase to the concrete floor of the platform while his eyes searched the overhead signs for directions. He found a pointer towards the underground lines and followed it. It was a cold, yet sunny and pleasant day that made Jack feel as if he had just traveled across the entire world, despite the fact that his flight had only been two hours. The smell of freshly baked bread came over from somewhere behind the rail tracks, and Jack couldn’t help but shudder at the exciting sensation of truly being away from home for the first time. If only this nagging thought about the whole boyfriend thing would finally stop, he thought. After all, Jack didn’t want this important occasion to be spoiled by a completely ridiculous fever dream from months ago.

Twenty minutes later, he leisurely sauntered up the escalator at Berk University station, and after having to take a moment to appreciate the beautiful campus (intensified by his excitement about all the lovely things that he would learn and experience here ― with emphasis on the _experience_ part), Jack made his way into the main building, where he was supposed to receive the key to his new apartment at the student office.

The office clerk was a stunning lady in a bright green dress. Her hair was subtly colored in multiple shades and styled upwards into a pointy triangle that looked almost like a hat ― As he entered the office, Jack tried his best to not stumble over his suitcase at the sight of the woman. Stirred up by the noise, she looked up, revealing a round face with beautiful eyes heavily emphasized by bright eyeliner. Jack didn’t quite know why, but somewhere in his mind the sight of the green dress seemed familiar, although he couldn’t tell whether he had seen this woman before, or it had something to do with his gift of precognition. After all, if he remembered correctly, the boy that was supposed to be his future roommate had been wearing green in his vision as well.

Jack stopped halfway towards the desk of the green lady. Why did everything seem to remind him of that stupid thing about the roommate? This was turning into a real nuisance! Jack had concluded weeks ago that his ‘vision’ had been nothing but a misguided thought prompted by some silly thing he hadn’t noticed. Just because it had been roughly similar to the sudden realizations about the future he kept having, that didn’t mean that it was _real_. After all ― a _boyfriend_? Him? Heck, Jack had been the undefeated champion of the ladies in high school, thank you very much. It was just―

Shaking his head to banish the thought and noticing the confused look the office lady was giving him from across the room, he snapped out of it and approached the desk. It was all very easy: A few papers to sign, one quick show of the ID to confirm that he was not a minor, and two minutes later Jack left the office with a shiny key in his hand. College life, here I come. It felt great.

The dormitory was a large building not far from campus. To Jack’s shock, there was no elevator, so he had to climb up the stair to the eleventh floor all by himself before finally arriving at the door of number 1109. With a grin, he unlocked the door and entered.

The apartment was positively tiny ― A narrow hall not more than three steps long, with coat hooks on the wall that forced him to duck underneath them, a makeshift kitchen branching off to the side, and at the other end a door the led into a moderately sized bedroom with two separate beds and another door, probably the bathroom. Jack nodded approvingly. He went over to the bed at the window and opened his suitcase, throwing his clothes, a ping-pong set, shampoo and a toothbrush, an old Walkman and the papers from the student office onto the bed one after the other before finally jumping into the sheets himself with a sigh of satisfaction. It was only at this point that he noticed a distant rumbling coming from behind him. Jack turned around, but it was already too late: At that very moment, the door that he had suspected to be the bathroom opened, and a large boy with wild brown hair and freckles appeared. He was roughly Jack’s age, and ―apart from a towel strapped around his waist― completely undressed.

There was an awkward silence as both boys stood motionlessly. Jack sat up straight, and the young man across of him opened his mouth, on his face a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

“Uhm― And you are?”


End file.
